Le village sombre de konoha
by Aspros Nexus Valkyrian
Summary: Que se passerait t-il si danzo aurait été hokage a la place de tsunade? Serait-ce la guerre ? Ou le debut d’une autodestruction pour konoha.


**Bonjour je suis nouveau dans l'écriture de fanfiction j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce premier chapitre.**

 _Chapitre 1: Le nouvelle Hokage_

Le sandaime Hokage de Konoha était mort face à son élève, qu'il avait considéré dans le passé comme son héritier pour le poste d'Hokage. Le conseil donc se rassembla pour décider de ce qu'il allait se passer pour Konoha. le conseil était constitué de tout les chef de clans et de grand chef civils importants, ce conseil comme il n'y avait pas de Hokage serait présidé par les anciens, Shimura Danzo, Koharu Utatane,Homura Mitokado , les anciens coéquipiers d'Hiruzen Sarutobi.

La salle était en deuil, le sandaime était mort et une minute de silence lui fut consacré par respect pour le plus vieux hokage de konoha. Shikaku Nara brisa finalement le silence.

« Chère membre du conseil, Konoha est aux plus bas, l'attaque du village du son et de Suna , on fortement affaibli konoha , déjà que nous nous étions pas totalement rétablis de l'attaque de Kyubi leur invasion a mis un gros coup de maquis sur nos tête »

Le silence s'abattit les ninja savait déjà que l'attaque avait presque porté un coup fatale aux ninja , mais les civils eux ne pensait pas que les dégâts étaient si importants pour leur village donc ils étaient profondément choqués. Hiashi donc prit la parole.

« Shikaku , concrètement les autres grands villages sont-ils pour l'instant au courant que Konoha est affaibli ?»

« Je pense que oui car il y'avait beaucoup d'invités provenant des quartes coins du mondes élémentaires et je pense que des espions aussi»

Hiashi resta de marbre devant ses paroles réfléchissant dans sa tête à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour protéger Konoha. Shikaku donc continua à parler.

« Bien passons au sujet important, nous devons choisir un nouveau Hokage rapidement car Iwa et Kumo n'hésiteront pas à attaquer nous avons besoins d'un chef de guerre »

Tout les personnes se trouvant dans la salle réfléchir à plusieurs candidats possibles pour devenir Hokage chacun avant déjà pensées dans leurs tête aux deux derniers sannin , Jiraya et Tsunade mais aussi a des ninja beaucoup plus jeune comme Kakashi Hatake et Sarutobi Asuma. Soudainement une vois s'éleva.

« Je poster ule pour être Hokage »

Shikaku tourna sa tête en direction de la personne qui avait parlé et eue une petite grimace en voyant la personne. Danzo Shimura, élève de Tobirama Senju et une personne qui a été vraiment contre le sandaime pendant sont règne pensant que ces choix étaient faibles et affaiblissaient Konoha.

«Danzo-san, je pense que choisir un ninja beaucoup plus jeune serait mieux sans vouloir vous offenser vous êtes vieux, moi je penserai que à Jiraya-sama ou Tsunade ou encore Kakashi et Asuma comme Hokage »

Beaucoup de gens aux paroles de shikaku hochèrent la tête étant profondément d'accord avec ses choix . Mais Danzo eue un petit sourire sachant déjà comment rétorquer ses paroles.

« Jiraya? Le légendaire pervers de Konoha, cette enfant est pas encore bien sérieux et préfère écrire ses livres sexuel et surtout il est notre maître espion si il est Hokage , konoha n'auras plus autant d'informations sur les pays élémentaires . Tsunade ? Cette femme déteste Konoha et à une horreur du sang et une obsession pour l'alcool et les jeux d'argent . Kakashi ? Ce garçon est profondément traumatisé par la mort de toutes les personnes autour de lui , ça serait une mauvaise idée d'avoir un potentiel malade mentaux en tant que chef. Asuma? Ce gas la est peut-être un espion du daimyo j'ai personnellement pas confiance avec lui. La seule personne qui pourrait être Hokage dans votre liste serait Jiraya

Après que Danzo eu finis de parler beaucoup de personnes furent d'accord avec c'est dires qui était vraiment très vrai . Danzo sourit en voyant tant de gens dans sont cotés.

« Je propose de faire un vote entre Jiraya et moi, les chef shinobi vote en première »

« Je vote Jiraya» dit Shikaku

« Je vote Jiraya» dit Choza

« Je vote Jiraya» dit Inoichi

« Je vote Danzo » dit Tsume

« Je vote Danzo » dit Hisashi

« Je vote Danzo » dit Shibi

Chez les clans shinobi cela se termina par une égalité parfaite entre Danzo et Shimura cela allait se terminer par les anciens qui allait décider dû sorts de konoha..

« Je vote Danzo» dit Koharu

« Je vote Danzo» termina Homura

Cela termina donc le conseil . Shikaku mit ses mains sur sont visage sachant déjà que c'était une mauvaise idée et que se serait le début d'une ère sombre pour Konoha.

Danzo lui sourit , c'était enfin à lui d'être Hokage , le village était très faible et c'était à lui de le remodeler pour qu'il devienne le plus puissant des villages.

C'était le début d'une âge sombre pour konoha.

—-

Aujourd'hui serait un jour historique dans l'histoire du village de Konoha ,le commencement d'un âge qui serait considéré comme une âge sombre et sanglante pour le village.

Cela faisait 15 jours que le conseil avait élus Danzo Shimura comme Hokage de Konoha et c'était le jour il allait se présenter au village. Uzumaki Naruto regarda la tour de l'hokage avait curiosité, il était accompagné de ses coéquipiers Uchiha Sasuke et Haruno Sakura et de leurs sensei Kakashi Hatake. Tout le village avait était convoqué et devait se rassembler devant la tour de l'hokage , Naruto était vraiment très curieux et voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait.

« Hey,Hey kakashi-sensei tu sais ce qui se passe?» dit Naruto avec joie

« Non Naruto, je suis autant dans le floue que toi » dit Kakashi en regardant sont livré porno

Naruto après sa réponse se désintéressa de son sensei et continua à regarder le haut de la tour Hokage . Soudainement un homme apparut sur le haut de la tour , cette homme si il se souvenait bien était le père de Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara soudainement plusieurs questions apparus dans sa tête , pourquoi le père de Shikam était sur le toit de la tour?

« Peuple de Konoha, aujourd'hui est un jour très important, aujourd'hui est le jour ou une nouvelle ère commence , aujourd'hui est le jour ou un nouvelle Hokage est là pour protéger notre village »

Le peuple fut soudainement muet accroché aux lèvres de Shikaku Nara . Même Kakashi avait arrêté sont porno pour regarder le toit du village et qui serait le nouveau Hokage de Konoha. Un autre homme apparut derrière Shikaku portant des bandages dans sont brats et sur un de ses yeux. Le visage de Kakashi se décomposa petit à petit en voyant qui serait le nouveaux Hokage de Konoha. Soudainement cette homme apparut

« Je m'appelle Shimura Danzo et je jure de protégé Konoha de mon corps et de mon âme »

Le silence arriva après c'est paroles et soudainement des bruits se fit entendre et commença à devenir de plus en plus important. Shimura Danzo était applaudis par tout le village , enfin pas tous . Kakashi était sérieusement entrain de pensé, comment Danzo avait-il pus être élus Hokage?! Les chefs de clan shinobi savaient tous que il était une personne dangereuse est calculateur . Naruto lui applaudit même si il était un peu triste car il voudrait bien être à la place du nouveau Hokage. Naruto se retourna pour voir Kakashi ne pas applaudir et s'arrêta d'applaudir comme Sasuke et Sakura

« Sensei, pourquoi n'applaudissez vous pas?» dit Sakura inquiète

« Sakura, cette homme est le pire Hokage que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer » fit Kakashi d'une voix forte .


End file.
